1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device interface apparatus and a test apparatus.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a test apparatus is used to test a device under test such as a CPU or a memory. The device under test can be provided with an optical interface, as described in Patent Document 1, for example.    Patent Document 1: International Publication WO 2007-013128
When testing a module under test or a device under test having an optical interface, the test apparatus must establish an optical connection with the device under test, use an optical signal as the test signal input to the optical input section of the device under test, and detect an optical response signal output from the optical output section of the device under test. Furthermore, if the device under test includes an electrical signal interface for inputting and outputting electrical signals in addition to the optical interface, the test apparatus must establish an electrical connection as well as the optical connection with the device under test. It has been difficult for the test apparatus to realize an optical connection with a device under test having an optical interface.